


The Sun's Light

by ewitsagenz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewitsagenz/pseuds/ewitsagenz
Summary: This is mainly going to be a Kagehina centered fanfic, however, it will also have several other relationship arcs and there will probably be angst in all of them :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Kageyama's POV: Heartache

"Hey, Kageyama!" A bouncing fluff of red hair entered my vision and I knew that Hinata was going to ask me to set for him. I needed to work on my receives, but I knew that I was powerless against his honey-colored puppy-dog eyes. "Can you come set for me? We can work more on our quick!" His energetic voice was hypnotic and I knew there was no way I could say no to the precious ball of energy in front of me.

I sighed, wishing I had any willpower, but I was hopeless against him. "Ye-" 

I began to agree to his request, but I was cut off by our captain, Daichi. "Hinata, Kageyama, why don't you two work on receives with each other today? Neither of you excels at those. If you need help I can send Noya over to help you."

Hinata looked defeated but nodded in agreement. I was secretly relieved and mentally thanked Daichi for helping me out there. It seemed like Daichi had done that intentionally though, seeing as how he winked and shooed me off once Hinata had turned around. What was my dad- I mean captain trying to do?

Hinata and I practiced receives for about ten minutes, but he seemed really out of it the whole time. I served the ball to him and it hit him square in the face. "Hinata boke! Pay attention! You've been out of it all day."

Hinata's face went red, "shut up bakayama! I am focused!"

"You're not even close to focused! It looks like you're in a different world!" My voice rose and soon our yelling had attracted the attention of our teammates.

"Do it again and I'll prove that I'm focused!" 

"Gu-" Sugawara stepped forward to intervene but was held back by Daichi's firm grip on his shoulder

"They do this all the time. We have to let them figure it out for themselves." Daichi whispered in Sugawara's ear. Sugawara's face turned bright red and he refused to turn around in case Daichi saw the blush that was slowly spreading across his face. Daichi turned around to the rest of the team, "back to practice guys! Just because Hinata isn't focused doesn't mean that you guys shouldn't be." After sorting out the rest of the team Daichi walked over to where Hinata and I were standing. Hinata slowly moved so he was hiding behind me. Daichi crossed his arms and looked at us crossly. "You two need to take care of your problems outside practice. If I hear you arguing again you're going to do diving laps around the gym for the rest of practice!" Daichi continued to give us a stern talking to, which was much worse than if he had just yelled at us.

Hinata's voice shook as he talked and he clenched onto my shirt. "Yes, sir."

I just nodded and waited for our captain to walk away. As soon as he was gone I shook Hinata off me, "g-get off!" I felt my face get hot as he continued to cling onto the hem of my shirt. "h-he's gone. You can get off now."

Hinata unattached himself from me and I breathed a fake sigh of relief. If I was being honest with myself though, I would have done anything to keep him there, with his head curled into the small of my back. Instead, I just made a joke to cover up the fact that he was making me blush, "scared of Daichi, huh?"

Hinata shook his head furiously and pouted. "I am not scared of him! Come on, let's practice receives more." 

He was so cute when he pouted like that, I wish he was mine, but there is no way he's gay. I had to get rid of this stupid crush I had on him. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, "okay, just try to focus this time."

Once practice was over Hinata and I began our walk home, as we normally do but today the walk was different. I couldn't keep my eyes off his bouncing, orange curls. I could hardly pay attention to a word he said to me because I kept remembering his bright smile and how it could light up an entire room. The way he could change the entire atmosphere of a room simply by being there. How he radiated energy and light. Everything about him was just perfect. No! I need to stop thinking about him like that. I pinched myself to try and regain my focus.

"Hey, Kags, are you okay? Why'd you pinch yourself? You haven't seemed like yourself since practice."

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Why was he worried about me? Why did he care? 

Hinata's smile turned into a small frown. "If you say so..." 

We got to the point in our walk where we went in opposite directions. Hinata began his walk away and then turned around and grinned at me with a smile brighter than the sun, "see you tomorrow Kageyama!"

I shook my head. "See you tomorrow boke. Don't be late for our morning practice!"

Hinata gave me a thumbs up and I continued my walk home. 

Once I got home I quickly scarfed down my meal and went to my room. I decided to go on my phone instead of doing homework because I figured I could always do the homework later. I went on Instagram and noticed a green circle around his profile picture, which meant that Hinata had something posted on his private story. I pressed on my screen to see what it was.

What greeted me:

A black screen with the words, "he's so cute. I wish I had a chance with him," written in white text.

I felt my heart clench and hot tears streamed down my face until I could taste their saltiness in my mouth. I curled up into a ball and silently cried, so I didn't attract the attention of my parents. I don't know why I silenced my sobs, even if my parents heard, they wouldn't care. Regardless I laid on my bed and allowed for the pain to take over. It's just my luck that I find out that he thinks guys are attractive by seeing him confess his feelings for another boy. Fuck, this hurts. Why does it hurt this bad? I'm Tobio Kageyama, I'm the apathetic king of the court, so why? Why does this hurt me so much?


	2. Hinata's POV: Ignored

I skipped into the gym, ready for the early morning practice Kageyama and I had planned. I looked around and noticed that I had beat him to the gym. I did a small fist pump, "yes!" I waited for five more minutes and Kageyama still hadn't arrived. I started jumping around with impatience and five more minutes later I decided to text him.

Hinata: Hey!!! Where r u?? Ur late

I sat upside-down on the bench so my head was hanging down near the floor while I was waiting for a response. Finally, he saw the message. It had been three minutes, and still no reply. "What the heck? He tells me not to be late to practice and then pulls this on me?"

Hinata: What the heck Bakayama! Answer me!

What was wrong with him? Sure, Kageyama could be cold, but he never outright ignored me. It hurt. We always practiced in the morning, so why wasn't he here? And why did he leave me on seen again? Well if Kageyama wasn't going to answer me then I guess there was no point in me being here. I walked over to a vending machine and grabbed some juice to drink. I was sitting in front of the school sipping my juice from the yellow straw and I noticed a familiar blueberry-haired boy walk into school. I threw my juice-box into the trash as I sprinted after him. "Kageyama! Wait for me!"

Kageyama looked back at me and then continued walking down the hallway at a somewhat quicker pace. I couldn't believe him. Why was he doing this? Did he hate me now? What did I do? If he hated me I don't know what I would do. "What the fuck Kageyama?!" My voice had come out slightly louder than I had originally intended.

Kageyama stopped the second he heard me curse. He turned around slowly and began walking my direction. He slapped me lightly on the head, "you're not allowed to say that," and then turned and began to walk away again.

I stood for a second, letting him go before grabbing his wrist. "Hey! I'm not going to let you block me out." Kageyama tried to shake his hand free but I refused to let go. "What is wrong? What did I do?" My voice broke a bit but I tried to cover it up with a cough.

Kageyama finally managed to shake my hand off his wrist. "Nothing is wrong."

I watched as he walked away again and felt my eyes begin to tingle so I quickly ran to the bathroom before anybody could see me cry. Once I got into the bathroom I sniffled as quietly as possible and wiped the tears from my eyes. This is so stupid. I knew he was like this, so why does it bother me so much? I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tried splashing my face with water so the swelling around my eyes would go down. When I was satisfied with how I looked I walked out of the bathroom and into my class where I waited for school to officially start.

Once the school day was over I headed to the locker rooms and changed for practice. While there I looked around for Kageyama but saw no sign of him, however, once I got into the gym I noticed him in a corner stretching. I observed quietly as he walked up to Daichi and had a conversation with our captain. After Kageyama walked away Daichi came up to me, "hey Hinata, I'm going to have Sugawara set for you today. You haven't practiced with him much, so I want you to get more of a feel for his sets in case we have to put him in for a game." I nodded and when Daichi had left looked up at the ceiling to stop myself from crying. Did Kageyama really not want to set for me anymore? If he wouldn't set to me I didn't know what I would do. Like Kageyama had said earlier in the year, I was good because of him. He made me better.

I thought about what I could have possibly done to make him hate me so much. Then I realized, that I forgot to take him off my private story when I posted that about the guy being cute. Maybe he realized it was about him and was disgusted with me now. Yeah, that's probably it. I felt my eyes prickle again and ran out of the gym as fast as I could. "Sorry guys, I have to go," I shouted behind me as I left the gym, hoping that nobody would follow me. 

I ran into the locker rooms and slumped against some lockers and my shoulders shook as I sobbed. Suddenly I heard the door open and I tried to stifle my noise. "Hinata?" I heard Asahi's voice call out. I sniffed unintentionally and Asahi must have heard me because he rounded the corner and saw me crying on the ground. "Oh my... Hinata? Are you okay?" I didn't say anything but I felt Asahi wrap his arms around me. "H- hey. Uh, Suga is a lot better with this stuff. But it'll be okay. Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. "O- okay. Do you want me to go get someone else? I'm not good at comforting people." I shook my head again.

After five minutes of being wrapped in Asahi's embrace, I looked up at him. "You can go now. You should go back to practice, I'll be fine on my own." 

Asahi looked at me carefully before slowly nodding. "You should go home Hinata. I'll tell Daichi." 

I nodded. "Thank you, Asahi. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Really Hinata, I don't mind at all. I hope everything gets better." He once again wrapped me in his arms and I felt my tears wet his shirt, but he didn't say anything about it. He pulled away from the embrace and looked at me. "Go get some rest, okay?"

I nodded and slowly grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulders. I sighed and began my walk home alone.


	3. Daichi's POV: Camp

I sighed as I watched Hinata leave the gym. I began walking to the doors to see if I could catch up to him but as soon as I began my walk over Yamaguchi asked me to help him with receives. I gave a quick glance at the door that was slowly closing behind a red-haired boy and then back at Yamaguchi. "Yeah, okay I'll help you out. Just give me a second." Yamaguchi nodded and I ran over to Asahi, "hey, Asahi, do you think you could do me a solid and go check on Hinata? I think there's something wrong."

Asahi scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "yeah, I can do that for you! I can't promise I'll be any good at helping him." Asahi gave an awkward laugh before turning and exiting the gym in pursuit of our team's optimistic first year.

"Thanks, man I owe you big time!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back to help Yamaguchi. "So Yamaguchi what do you need help with?"

"Well I'm always off-balance whenever I receive and the ball comes off wrong because of it and I don't know how to fix it. I was hoping that since you're pretty good at them you would check my form for me."

I hit a few balls for Yamaguchi to receive so that I could examine his form and give him a few tips. "Spread your feet further apart, it'll help with the balance. And make sure you bend your knees so you don't get knocked off balance by the ball." 

Yamaguchi nodded and I gave him a few more practice serves before I saw Asahi running over to me. He glanced over at Yamaguchi before tugging on my arm. "Hey, we gotta talk." Yamaguchi seemed to notice the urgency in Asahi's voice and just smiled and waved me off before walking over and talking to Tsukishima about something. I never understood how someone as sweet as Yamaguchi had come to be friends with Tsukishima, but he helped keep the tall, lanky, blonde in check, so I wasn't complaining.

"What's going on with Hinata?" I asked Asashi, hoping it wasn't anything too terrible.

Asahi was visibly stressed and kept running his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself down. "I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it, but when I went into the locker rooms he was a sobbing mess. I told him to go home so he won't be here for the rest of practice." 

Suga overheard our conversation and came running over. "Asahi what did you just say? Hinata was crying? Is he okay?"

Asahi nodded, seemingly overwhelmed by the barrage of questions coming from Sugawara. I placed my hand on Suga's shoulder to reassure him. "Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine. Everybody has bad days. Don't worry too much about him, okay?"

I noticed Suga's cheeks flush and he nodded and ran away. "What was that about? Why'd he run away like that?" Asahi looked puzzled and honestly, I was too. Suga had never acted that way around me before. I just shrugged my shoulders, unsure of how to answer the gentle giant's question.

"Shoot, with this whole mess I totally forgot that I have to tell the team about something." Asahi began to ask me what I was talking about, but before he could, I called the team over.

Once the team was all finally in front of me and they were somewhat quiet I started my announcement. "Hey, guys. Takeda sensei asked me to let you know that a last-minute training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Johzenji was scheduled for this weekend and we'll be going!" This started a wave of chatter amongst the team and I waited for a couple of minutes for them to quiet down again. "This will be Johzenji's first training camp with all of us, so make sure you treat them with respect. I'm aware that this is very late to be telling you, considering it is Thursday but I was only told earlier today. If you're unable to attend please let me know as soon as possible." I tried my best to cover the fact that I was very much looking forward to seeing a certain boy on Johzenji's team, but judging from the look Suga was giving me I wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm not going to be there. I'll be sick then. Cough, cough." I heard Tsukishima's sarcastic voice rise from the crowd.

"Tsukki!" A yelp came from Yamaguchi. 

"I said what I said. I'm not going. I don't want to deal with Kuroo and the owl again." Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Please Tsukki? I really want to go with you!" Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima his signature puppy dog eyes and I saw the moment Tsukishima's spirit broke against them.

"Tch. Fine. I'll go." 

I clapped, trying to redirect the attention to me. "Alright, guys. Meet in the parking lot at 10 a.m. on Saturday! The training camp is going to be two weeks since we all have that long break from school for a bit. Also, Kageyama, can you text Hinata the details? You're closer to him than anybody on the team." 

I noticed as Kageyama's thumb scratched the inside of his wrist and his face turned a light shade of pink. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I can do that. No problem. I got this."

Weird. They're normally so close and yet this is his reaction? Not to mention he asked if Suga could set for Hinata today. Maybe that has something to do with Hinata's outburst today. I need to make sure those two are okay somehow. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Tanaka waving his hand in front of my face. "Helloooooooooo? Earth to Captain Dai! Wake up, bro!"

I shook myself out of my stupor. "Sorry guys. That's all. If you have more questions, text me, you all have my number. You can also ask me while we're cleaning up the gym. After we mop and clean up volleyballs you guys are free to leave."


	4. Kageyama's POV: Redemption

I began helping Tanaka and Nishinoya mop up the gym. Once we had finished we went into the storage closet to put away the mops, but when I turned to leave Tanaka closed the door on me. "Nope! You're not going anywhere, first year." Tanaka's spiky teeth flashed in a menacing smile. I looked over at Nishinoya and the small boy was sauntering closer to me slowly.

"Tanaka, Noya, what is this about? Let me leave." I started backing up as Noya got closer until I hit the wall and couldn't move anymore.

"Not until you..." Noya trailed off. I looked at him puzzled and he looked over at his shoulder at Tanaka. "That's when you were supposed to finish my sentence and it was going to be super cool!"

"Oh shit, sorry." Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No. Now it's too late for that. You're so boring." Noya whined before I cut him off

"Can you just tell me what you want?"

"Will you come to a party with me and Tanaka? We wanna go to one but it's a bring your own booze party and neither of us can get our hands on any alcohol so we were wondering if you want to come with us and bring enough for us too."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well Daichi, Suga, and Ennoshita would yell at us for going to a party, Asahi is too scared of getting in trouble to go to a party like this, we refuse to corrupt Hinata and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima is no fun, not to mention he would never want to go to a party, and we don't know the other second years very well. So that left only you." Noya began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"If I say yes will you let me go?" Noya nodded enthusiastically, causing his hair to move up and down rapidly, even with the insane amount of hair gel he put in. "Fine." I sighed and walked over the door that Tanaka opened for me. "Text me the details," I called behind me as I sprinted up to the club room. That had wasted way too much time. That conversation, combined with the fact that I had to stop by Hinata's house meant that I would not be getting home until much later than usual. On my way to the club room, I took out my phone and texted my mom, letting her know that I had to stop by a friend's house and would be home a bit later than usual. I felt a small pang in my chest as I typed the word 'friend.' I wish that I was more than that to him.

When I got up to the locker rooms I was surprised to see Daichi still there. I gave him a curt nod before he turned to me. "Kageyama, can I talk to you?" I sighed, knowing that I couldn't say no to him. I gave him a small wave to signal him to start talking while I began pulling off my shirt. "Can you tell me what is going on between you and Hinata? With the training camp coming up I can't have the dream duo being on bad terms."

"T- there's nothing going on between us." I felt heat rise in my cheeks and it moved down my body until I could tell that I was blushing down to my bare abdomen. I quickly pulled on my shirt to make an attempt to cover up the blush, but it was too late, Daichi had already seen.

"Oh. I see." Daichi gave Kageyama a sly smirk before picking up his stuff and opening the locker room door. "You should tell him." He left Kageyama standing in the locker room, stunned and unsure what to do

I can never confess to him. He clearly already has his eyes set on someone else, and it's probably Kenma. I don't blame him Kenma is attractive, not to mention they clearly get along really well. I, on the other hand, look like this and it seems all Hinata and I do is fight. No wonder he doesn't like me. I'm a horrible person, all I do is yell. 

I pulled myself out of my thoughts with a light slap on the face. "You still have to go tell Hinata about the training camp." I talked to myself, refusing to let the waves of thoughts sloshing around my brain drown me. I finished changing and began walking to Hinata's house. It was so odd walking this way without the bouncing ball of energy I had a huge crush on walking next to me. I plugged in my headphones and started playing some music to try to drown out the silence. I got to Hinata's house and raised my hand in a fist to knock.

The door opened and a small girl with the same vibrant hair Shōyō had answered the door. "Who are you?" Her voice was quiet, soft, and almost melodic. Suddenly I saw the boy I liked come rushing over to the door, his eyes still red and puffy from crying. 

"Natsu go find mom or something. I need to talk to this guy alone." I flinched when Hinata called me 'this guy.' Was that really all I was to him? 

"I needed to ta-"

Hinata cut me off quickly. "What are you doing here Kageyama?" 

Why was Hinata being like this? What did I do to him? And why did it feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when he treated me like this? "Daichi asked me to let you know that we have a training camp with Nekoma scheduled for this weekend. Meet in the parking lot on Saturday at 10 a.m."

"So Daichi asked you to, huh? You couldn't come to talk to me, your best friend, out of the kindness of your heart? You didn't want to just come to talk to me because you could? What's that about Kageyama? Why have you b- been avoiding me?" Hinata's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and I noticed that he seemed to be holding back tears. 

"Maybe I'm tired of just being your best friend. Maybe I want to be more." I didn't mean to say the words that escaped from my mouth at that moment, but it was too late to take them back. I panicked and began to walk away from the door. "Sorry, I have to go." I turned away and once I was off the doorstep I began sprinting away from the small house. I ran away from my feelings and emotions. I ran from the perfect ball of sunshine that occupied my every thought. At least I tried to run, but a hand grabbed my wrist at the end of Hinata's driveway.

"Bakayama you don't get to say something like that and run away." I turned around to face Hinata and before I could process what was happening I felt his soft lips on mine. I stood there, unsure of what I should do for a moment, before kissing him back. He lowered himself off his tiptoes and back to the height of my neck. I looked down at the boy that was a blushing mess in front of me and noticed a tear running down his cheek. 

I gently wiped the tear away. "What's that for?" I asked, softly. I wasn't good with emotions, but I knew that my normal demeanor wasn't going to be good for dealing with someone crying. 

"I'm just so happy." Hinata's honey-brown eyes stared into mine and I couldn't help but grin. 

"I have to go home now or my mom will have my head. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." I said, beginning to walk back to my own house.

"Call me Shōyō."

I smiled at his words. "Okay, Shōyō." I walked away struggling to process all my emotions, something I had never been very good at in the first place. As I tried to sort them out the only one that I really knew I felt was happiness. I decided that maybe just this once, I'd let myself have this good thing.


	5. Nishinoya's POV: Secret

After Tanaka and I made sure that Kageyama would bring booze for us at the party I took out my phone and texted him the details, like he had asked me to.

Me: Party starts at 9 tomorrow. I'll share the location in a bit. It's the Johzenji captain's house. Terushima, if u remember him. 

Tanaka and I finished cleaning up the gym in silence because Kageyama left as soon as we let him out of the supply closet, which I found a bit unfair. Although, I suppose he was probably a bit shaken up over that. It's not every day your teammates lock you in a closet and you fear for your life. Well maybe fearing for his life is a bit of an overstatement, we aren't that scary, right? I stopped my thoughts as I realized I was getting way off track and still needed to clean. Finally, we finished cleaning and headed up to the club room to change. I changed quickly, as I had someplace to be. "Hey Tanaka, I'm going to go now. I'm headed over to a friend's house so that's why I'm not gonna wait." 

Tanaka slammed his hand into my back somewhat roughly. "Alright Noya! See ya, tomorrow bro." 

"Yeah bro!" I threw up my hand for a fistbump and after he returned it I threw my backpack over one shoulder and began walking down the road to my boyfriend's house. Once I got there I ran my hand through my hair, trying to gain some control over its constant messiness, and knocked on the door. A tall, intimidating boy answered the door. "Asahi!" I yelled and jumped up on top of him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, ensuring I didn't fall. 

"Hey, Yū. I've missed you." His calming voice washed over me and I couldn't help grinning like an idiot while in his arms. He set me down and we walked into the kitchen where he had ramen prepared. He may have looked scary due to his height and muscular build, but really he was just a big softie. He was constantly anxious and worrying about anything that could go wrong. With me though, he just went with the flow and stopped worrying for a bit. 

"Thanks, Asahi!" After thanking him for the meal I started ravenously shoving the food into my mouth. I looked up and noticed that he was just staring at me with a small smile on his face, while not eating any of his food. I frowned, although it was cute, he needed to eat in order to keep being our ace! "C'mon you have to eat babe," I muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, okay. I will. But after can we go over to my room and watch a movie?" I nodded while continuing to shovel food into my mouth as if my life depended on it. 

Once Asahi finished eating we went to his room and he sat on his bed while I went to go grab his computer from off his desk. I walked over to him and sat in his lap with my back leaned against his chest while he wrapped his large arms around me comfortingly. I leaned my head back so I could make eye contact with him. "I'm going to a party tomorrow with Tanaka and Kageyama at Terushima's place. I just thought I'd let you know."

He nodded, "that's fine, just call me if you guys get too drunk to go home. Either that or stay at his place." After saying that he frowned slightly. "I'd much rather you call me though. I'm not sure how much I trust the people there. You won't get hurt, right? You'll be safe?"

I nodded and stopped his rambling by placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Stop worrying, okay? I'll be fine." He nodded and he bent down and kissed me once again. I set his computer down next to me and flipped around so my stomach was on his and deepened the kiss. I traced the soft curve of his lips with my tongue before we parted our lips. I laid my head on his chest and began tracing hearts on it with my finger. "We've been dating for two months and I'm so happy with you, but I want to be able to walk home with you and kiss you during practice and show you the affection you deserve." I knew that he wasn't sure he wanted to come out yet, but hey, it didn't hurt to try. I respected his decision, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm tired of only being able to do this kind of stuff at home. 

He frowned. "I know Yū. I want that too, I just don't know if I'm ready to come out yet. What if someone gets hurt because I do?"

I nodded. "Okay. Take your time. You know I love you, right?" 

He laughed, and holy crap when he did I fell for him even harder, if that was possible. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too. Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. I just have not had time on my hands


	6. Tanaka's POV: Forgotten

It was the day of the party and I was totally riled up. Terushima always had the best parties because his parents were rarely home so he didn't have to worry about making a mess. Saeko had agreed to drive Noya, Kageyama, and I to the party under the condition that I did all her chores for 2 weeks, which wasn't exactly a fair trade, but I was desperate. I walked to school and everything seemed to go by in a flash. One could say that it's probably because I slept through all my classes, but I'll pretend like it's because I'm excited for tonight. One thing I had noticed, despite sleeping for the majority of the day was that whenever I saw Hinata and Kageyama in the hallways they were always together, and generally, they were holding hands. I wonder if that's just a bro thing or if they were actually dating each other now. I guess it's none of my business though, so I decided not to ask them about it.

Eventually, practice came and we played a few 6 on 6 matches, that way everybody got playing time. As practice was coming to a close Daichi ended with his normal pep talk, encouraging us to keep practicing and letting us know how much improvement he saw. He was just about to tell us to clean the gym and then let us go up to the club room when our gentle giant, Asahi, raised his hand. A puzzled look crossed our captain's face. "Yes, Asahi?"

"I- I have an announcement I'd like to make." The boy with the man-bun stuttered. I looked over to Nishinoya with a confused expression, asking him silently if he knew what was going on. Noya just shrugged and shook his head. If Noya doesn't know what Asahi is about to say, nobody does. Asahi is closest to Noya, I wonder why he hadn't told Noya about this already. I quickly reverted my attention back to the stuttering and blushing mess that was Asahi Azumane. 

"S- so, I took some time to think a-about this. And I decided there is something that I w-wanna tell you guys." He looked around for a bit, still not saying anything. Finally, his eyes landed on Noya and it seemed to give him more confidence. "Yū and I are dating." He blurted out in one breath as he turned around and covered his hands in his face. I looked over at my best friend, who was bouncing up and down energetically.

"Asahi! You told them! I'm so proud of you!" He jumped up from off the floor and bounded over to his boyfriend and jumped on his back. Noya gave the taller boy a kiss on the cheek before turning to the other boys. "That's okay, right?"

Daichi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course. I'm glad you were able to find the confidence to come out to us and we all support you." 

Choruses of, "yea," and "congratulations," rang out from the team. 

Suga, evidently excited, jumped up to hug the couple. "How long have you guys been dating? I'm so proud." 

Noya laughed at Suga's nosiness, but I'll admit I was wondering how long my best friend had been keeping this secret from me. "Not that long. Only a little over 2 months."

2 months? 2 months he kept this secret from me? I'm not an expert at math but I'm pretty sure that's 61 days. 2 days, 61 days, 1464 hours. I walked up to Noya, trying to hide how much this hurt me and I shook Noya's shoulders. "Bro! Why didn't you tell me? I am hurt, offended, and attacked." I say in a joking and sarcastic tone. While I may have sounded joking, I wasn't actually. It hurt that he hadn't even trusted me enough to tell me when he was dating someone. I was supposed to be his best friend, didn't that mean anything to him?

Noya frowns, and I think he notices that I'm not actually joking. "I only didn't tell you because Asahi didn't want me telling anybody. He wasn't ready to come out yet and I respected that. Still bros though?"

While it still hurt, I understood why he did it. I couldn't forgive him immediately, but I also couldn't get mad at him for looking out for his boyfriend's well-being. "Yeah, still bros, bro." 

Noya raised a finger to his eye, pretending to wipe away a fake tear. "Bro"

We walked out of the gym laughing and made our way up to the locker room. We walked home together as we normally did. As we parted ways I called back to him. "Saeko and I will pick you up at like 8:30." Noya gave me a thumbs up. Once I had turned away from him I felt a tear fall down my face. I angrily wiped it away, I shouldn't be this upset that he hadn't told me. It was just a relationship, so why did it feel like my best friend no longer trusted me? I guess I was so used to being his first choice and now that Asahi was his first choice, I was nobodies. Thank god the party was tonight, I needed to get blackout drunk to get rid of all these thoughts.

Once I got home I quickly changed clothes into dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw on a gray zip-up hoodie and left it unzipped. I tried to do some homework but I couldn't focus so I eventually just gave up. At 7:45 I asked Saeko if we could get going and she agreed. I picked Noya up from his house at 8:36 and Kageyama from his at 8:47. Once we got to Terushima's place it was 9:18. The party was surprisingly already in full swing and the three of us made our way out of the car and into the house. I began to make my way to the alcohol before being stopped at the entrance of the house by none other than the host of the party, Yuuji Terushima.


	7. Kageyama's POV: Party

I had never actually been to a real party before. I wasn't one for social interaction generally, but if my senpais really wanted me to come to bring some alcohol I wasn't going to disappoint them. As I walked into the house with Tanaka and Nishinoya a blonde boy with cropped hair sauntered up and greeted them. "Noya! Tana! How are you guys?" He then looked me up and down and smirked. "Oh, and who's this that you brought with you?" 

"Oh wait I totally forgot that you guys haven't met before!" Tanaka grinned and placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is Kageyama, he's our superstar setter, although he doesn't talk much." 

The blonde boy across from me smirked once again, "I'm Yuuji Terushima. You can just call me Teru though." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I stood there stiffly, unsure what to do. "C'mon relax, let's go get you a drink, that'll help." He quickly whisked me away from Nishinoya and Tanaka and led me to the kitchen. He looked up at me, "so, what'll it be?"

"Water?" I say, but it sounds more like a question than a request.

Teru picks up on this and shakes his head. "No, no. You can't be like that. You gotta loosen up, how about a shot just to start you off?"

I look around at everybody else and saw people grinding on each other to the music in the living room and others ambling around drunkenly. Some people were just talking and laughing and some were gorging themselves on food in the kitchen with us. I realized that the relaxed environment was probably due to the influence of alcohol. I shrugged. "Fuck it, sure." I had never had alcohol before, but it definitely sounded enticing at the moment. I knew that I probably shouldn't considering we had the training camp tomorrow, but I let worries about the future escape my mind for once and tried to live in the present. I watched as Teru opened a cabinet and took out a shot glass. He poured tequila into the glass and handed it to me. I stare at it cautiously, as I'm not entirely sure how to take a shot. I grab the glass, raise it to my lips, and throw my head back, swallowing the liquor before I can even really taste it. Once it's already down my throat I make a sour face. Terushima lets out a small giggle at my reaction. "Wow. I did not expect that to burn so much holy shit." 

"Do you want another one?" The boy with cropped blonde hair leans in a bit closer to me and I can smell the alcohol on his breath, which was intoxicating enough to make me agree to have another shot. And then another. By the time I finished my third shot I realized that I was already a bit tipsy. "You okay?" Terushima's voice washes over me, seeming slightly different due to my drunkenness. I nod and take another shot. He takes me by the hand over to a group of people, probably to try and stop me from getting too drunk.

I'm introduced to everyone in the group and instantly forgot all of their names. I've never been good with that kind of stuff, and now that I'm drunk it's even more difficult. I'm slightly spaced out from the conversation and in my own world of drunk thoughts and I'm likely mumbling words under my breath every now and then, but I don't care and it doesn't seem like anybody else does either. Suddenly I feel 2 hands grab onto my shoulders and shake them. "Yamayama! We should do body shots with them. Can we please?" Terushima whines, his words coming out slightly slurred. I nod, agreeing, even though I'm not entirely sure what a body shot is. Terushima lets out a squeal of joy and we head over to one of the couches to try and score a spot before finding a couple making out aggressively and decided the couch was probably not going to be the most sanitary place to be. At some point on our short trip to the couch, we had lost the group of people we were with and it was just me and Terushima. Teru grabbed a bottle of tequila, 2 shot glasses, 2 slices of lime, and a plate of salt. "C'monnn, hurry up," Teru whined as he dragged me up the stairs to by my wrist.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I was a bit confused because it seemed like the party was all downstairs, but for some reason, we were headed up.

"My room! There isn't enough room to do body shots down there." Teru explained. I nodded as his explanation made sense to me. He opened the door to his room and turned on the lights and I saw a large king-size bed. A huge walk-in closet was across the room and a large white desk was stationed next to us. "Take off your shirt," Teru exclaimed, causing me to stop admiring his room for a bit.

"Huh?" I was genuinely confused. Why did he want me to take off my shirt? What did he plan to do?

"For the body shots." Teru was getting impatient and began tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"I don't actually know what that is."

Teru looked at me for a second and laughed. "Let me show you then." He took my shirt off, and although I was confused, I let him. He then pushed me lightly onto the bed and grabbed the plate of salt. He sprinkled it in a line across my chest and stomach. His thumb grasped the bottom of my chin and he opened it and placed a slice of lime in my mouth. He then poured a shot of tequila. By this point, I realized what he would be doing. There was something in the back of my mind that I felt like I was forgetting but my haze of drunkenness soon pushed that thought away. I gasped as I felt his cold tongue piercing touch my stomach. I looked down and saw his gaze meet mine as he continued to lick up to my chest. We never broke eye contact as he took the shot and cupped the side of my face as he reached his tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around the lime. "Can I do that last part again without the lime?" He asks me. I nod, not sure what else to do. I mean what else are you supposed to do when a hot boy asks to kiss you? 

He slowly leans down and his soft lips make contact with mine. The kiss starts out somewhat sweet but Teru quickly makes it rough and sloppy as he sticks his tongue into my mouth and explores every crevice he can find. His cold tongue piercing makes it different from any other kiss I've had, but not in a bad way. I get engulfed in the kiss and put my hands beneath his shirt and start trying to lift it. Teru quickly pulls away and pushes my hands out of his shirt. "You're too drunk for that." He frowns as though he's upset to stop me although I'm not sure why. "Shit. You're too drunk for this." He repeats. "Stay here. I'm going to go get you some water, whatever you do don't leave my room. You shouldn't be alone when you're this drunk. I'll tell Tanaka and Nishinoya that you're staying the night, you can just sleep here, okay?" His words make almost no sense to me but I nod and lay in bed. The second Terushima leaves the room I fall asleep, despite all the loud music and shouting that I can hear coming from downstairs.


	8. Kageyama's POV: Afterwards

I woke up with a pounding headache. I could hardly think because everything seemed ten times louder than it normally would've been. I groaned and looked at my surroundings. Fuck, I thought to myself as I realized that I had no clue where I was. All I remembered from last night was walking into the house, after that, I draw a blank. I must have gotten way too drunk. I looked to my right and saw the boy who had been hosting the party laying next to me. What was his name? Terushima! I began to slowly get out of the bed, unsure of what had happened last night. As my feet hit the carpet I realized that I was shirtless. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please tell me I didn't sleep with him. What about Hinata? I mean we hadn't made anything official but we spent all of yesterday at school holding hands. We kissed. We were calling each other by our first names. I was so happy. Please tell me I didn't fuck the only good thing that has ever happened to me up. I quickly grabbed my t-shirt that I found laying on the floor and shoved it over my head. I walked over to the door and opened it but a loud creak sounded. I heard the sheets in the bed rustle and Terushima sat up and stared at me. "Uh... I was just leaving. I really think I overstayed my welcome." I let out an awkward laugh to try and lighten the energy. "Anywayssss, I'll go now." I turned on my heel and began to walk away. 

"We didn't screw each other if that's what you're worried about." Terushima's voice rang out from behind me, still scratchy because he just woke up. I felt his presence behind me and then he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. "Although I certainly wouldn't mind if you wanted to now, Tobio." He let loose his signature smirk and I felt physically repulsed at the idea of letting him touch me.

"It's Kageyama," I said coldly as I yanked my wrist away from his grasp. "What even gives you the idea that I would want anything to do with you?"

Terushima took another step closer to me. "Maybe last night when you were moaning into my lips as we kissed? Or does that not ring a bell? Maybe when you slid your hands up my shirt and I had to stop you."

Fuck. "W- we kissed?" A million thoughts began racing through my head and all of them involved Shōyō Hinata. He'll definitely hate me now. I seriously ruined this. Why do I ruin everything? I can't believe I hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him, but now I have. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for this if I make him sad. I never want to be the reason he has a frown on his face.

Terushima stepped back and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes. "You seriously don't remember anything?" I shook my head but didn't say anything because I knew that if I talked my voice was going to crack, and I didn't want to show him any weakness. "Oh... well if you really don't remember that's f- fine. Not like I was kind of into you or anything." The blonde boy with the cropped hair was visibly hurt but he just chuckled and stepped back more, allowing Kageyama some room to get past him and to the stairs. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Tobio." 

I began to correct him before deciding that wasn't what he needed right now. "I'm really sorry Teru. I kind of have a boyfriend and I need to sort some stuff out. I'm sorry for leading you on." 

"You only kind of have a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, it's complicated. We're in a relationship, but neither of us has officially asked the other to be our boyfriend. Fuck how am I going to tell him about this?" I began to walk away from Terushima and started down the stairs while still muttering things to myself.

"I'll see you later today Tobio." Terushima walked me to the door.

For a second I was confused, I didn't plan on seeing this boy again anytime soon before I remembered the camp. "Shit!" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. White numbers that read '9:37' greeted me. "I really have to go."I started running down Terushima's driveway and called Sugawara, knowing that if anybody would help me out right now it would be him. Suga picked up after the second ring and before he even got a chance to talk I was rambling at a million miles per hour. "I went to a party last night and I stayed at the house overnight and now we have to be in the school's parking lot in 23 minutes but all of my stuff is at my house and I don't have any way to get there and I was hoping you could come to pick me up because Daichi will literally kill me if I'm late again. I'm really sorry for going to a party, you're probably mad, I mean come on you're practically my second mom so I really shouldn't even be telling you this. It won't happen again, some friends just wanted me to go and so I agreed." I finally took a breath and heard Suga's laugh on the other end.

"Yeah, no problem Kageyama, I'll pick you up, just send me your location. You don't have to apologize for going to a party. You shouldn't have gotten that drunk, especially the day before the training camp, but you're in highschool and perfectly capable of making your own decisions. I trust that you made sure you were safe and I just hope you'll learn from your mistakes and grow from them." Although I had just gotten an entire lecture I was incredibly grateful to Suga for agreeing to drive me. I sighed in relief, thanked him, and sent him my location.

After 11 minutes the car pulled up and I hopped into the shotgun seat and began giving Suga directions to my house. I really wanted to ask for his advice on how to tell Hinata that I had kissed Terushima, but I didn't want to be a burden. Not to mention I didn't want him to think that I was a hoe or anything. Suga must have noticed something wrong though. It must have been his motherly instinct, I didn't really understand that stuff because I wasn't exactly the maternal type. "Kageyama are you okay?" His voice was laced with genuine concern. I was shocked because normally when my parents asked me if anything was wrong I could tell they were just doing it out of obligation and they didn't want to actually hear what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to plaster a fake smile on my face but failed miserably. Honestly, it was probably better that I hadn't been able to muster a smile, I don't normally smile and he probably would've seen right through me. I spent the rest of the car ride scratching the inside of my wrist with my thumb while the prospect of telling Hinata continued looming over my head. By the time we reached my house, I had come to the decision that I would tell Hinata the second I saw him because if I didn't do it then I figured I would chicken out and wouldn't tell him at all. If he found out because Terushima told him that would be much worse than if I just told him myself.

I hopped back into Suga's car after grabbing my suitcase and backpack from inside and we drove in silence to the school's parking lot. As I stepped out of my care I saw the red-head ball of energy that just so happened to be the light of my life come bounding up to me. He wrapped me in an embrace and looked up at me. "Good morning Tobio! I've missed you." A giant grin was spread across his face and it broke my heart that I was going to be the one to make a frown replace it. 

"I have something I have to tell you."


	9. Hinata's POV: Together

"I have something to tell you." 

After he said those words I looked up at Kageyama, somewhat concerned due to his tone. He spoke quietly and I noticed he was scratching the inside of his wrist with his thumb, something I noticed he does whenever he is anxious. I grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist, trying to get him to stop his bad habit. "What is it?" I searched his blue eyes for any sign as to what he was trying to tell me but all I could see in them was a sea of fear. 

"I- I got really drunk and I kissed another guy." Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he continued talking. "I didn't mean to. I never want to be with anybody other than you. But I won't blame you if you don't want to be anywhere near me anymore. I'm so sorry." His body was shaking as sobs escaped his mouth. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He kept repeating the phrase quietly until he pulled away a few minutes later. "I'll- uh- I'll go now."

I grabbed Kageyama's wrist as he tried to walk away from me. "Hey, we have to talk about this. Don't you want my opinion?" I said softly, in an attempt to calm him down. He nodded with tears still carving  
rivers down his face. "It was a mistake. You clearly regret what happened, and I see that. It still hurts that you did that but we weren't even officially dating. I think everyone deserves a second chance. So it's okay. I want to ask you to be my boyfriend, that way it wasn't cheating. It'll only be cheating if you do it again, okay?" 

A weak smile formed on his face. "Really?" I nodded. "Yes. Please, yes!" He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and a blissful smile crossed my face. "I should probably warn you of something though. He goes to Johzenji... one of the teams that is going to the training camp." 

I'd be lying if I said that didn't frustrate me, but I just plastered a smile on my face and told him that it was fine. Suddenly our captain's voice was booming across the parking lot. "Kageyama, Hinata get on the bus right now!" We looked at each other with mischief in our eyes and hurried over to the bus and hopped on. The only two seats left open were right next to each other, which was perfect for us. 

As the bus began moving on the long trip to Tokyo I plugged in my headphones, put on my favorite playlist, and fell onto Kageyama's shoulder as I drifted off. I woke up about two hours later to a hand fidgeting with my hair. I pretended that I was still asleep because I knew he would probably stop playing with my hair when I 'woke up.' I remained there on his shoulder for another half hour before I reached my hand out and intertwined it with his and brought it up to my face and gave it a kiss before looking up at Kageyama and smiling. A blush began covering his face and goddamn he was adorable. The way his eyes reflected his excitement about stuff, while the rest of his posture gave away no emotions. The way he blushed anytime I showed him any affection. The way his hair blew when he was setting or running. Everything about him was perfect and I couldn't believe that I got to call him mine. I sighed in contentment as I realized just how lucky I got. I truly had the best boyfriend in the world. I wished the world could just stop at this moment in time so I could live in it forever because this moment right here was absolutely perfect. "What are you looking at, boke?"

"You." A sleepy grin crossed my face and I nuzzled my face into his neck, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to take over my face. He wrapped his arm around my body and placed his hand on the back of my head and I fell asleep again to him rubbing small circles onto my scalp. When I woke up again it was to Coach Ukai yelling at us and letting us know we were here. I yawned and extracted myself from the hug Kageyama had me wrapped in. I walked down the aisle of the bus and down the steps before realizing that Nekoma was right in front of the bus, waiting to greet us. I looked for my quiet and reserved friend. I saw him and raced over to give him a hug. "Kenma!" I exclaimed in excitement. 

"Hey, Shōyō." His quiet voice filled my ears and he slowly wrapped his arms around me, hugging back for a few seconds before releasing the hug. I pulled back and started rambling about everything he missed. He and I walked off together and continued talking about anything and everything. Well, I did most of the talking, he just listened mostly. The only thing I didn't tell him about was me and Kageyama dating because I wasn't sure if Kageyama was comfortable with coming out yet. I knew he was out to the team, but coming out should still be on his own terms. I wanted nothing more than to tell Kenma how perfect he was, but I restrained myself. After about an hour Yamamoto came into the courtyard we were sitting in and told us it was time for dinner. We made our way to the cafeteria and I said goodbye to Kenma as he went to go sit with Kuroo, and I with Kageyama. 

Kageyama and I ate in silence until Nishinoya and Tanaka stood up and grabbed the attention of all four teams in the cafeteria. "Movie night in Tanaka and I's dorm! We're gonna watch Frozen and sing our hearts out!" Nishinoya pumped his fist in the air and a voice raised from the Fukurōdani dorm.

"I don't think everyone will fit into one dorm." I tried to see who had spoken before realizing it was their setter, Akaashi. Fukurōdani's ace and captain, Bokuto started whining about wanting to watch Frozen and hanging onto Akaashi's arm until Kuroo spoke up.

"How about we use one of the projectors in the classroom? It can be like bonding time before we get competitive! It would be fun! It isn't mandatory though."

Most people cheered out in excitement but Tsukishima and Kageyama both said, "I'm not going," in perfect synchrony. I began begging Kageyama to go with me before he finally gave in and agreed to watch Frozen with everyone else. Yamaguchi somehow convinced Tsukishima that it would be fun, and with that, everyone at Karasuno was going to the movie night. It was going to be crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the meeting in the parking lot on Saturday to 10 a.m. because of some stuff that will happen later. Sorry if that's confusing for people who read it when it still said 5 a.m.


End file.
